Demigods in Forks
by MillaSil
Summary: "I'm Isabella Jackson, for a couple of year I've lived as Isabella Swan. Why that? I was being protected from… Actually, Lots of stuff. While my brother, Percy Jackson, was fighting around. But duty called" 72 years after the Cullens left, they come back to Forks to relieve their "normal" life. What if a new family showed up and Bella was part of it? (B/A P/An Em/R J/OC C/Es E/?)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, guys. So I had this idea a long time ago. But just now the courage came to me to post it. Just letting you know somethings before you start reading it:**

 **1- English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes**

 **2- Critics are always welcome, just be polite**

 **3- Bellice Story, don't like it, don't read it**

 **4- Probably will update once a week or two.**

 **Bella's POV**

I watched as Annabeth tied a lace on the sign saying "Welcome to Forks!".

See that sign brought me a feeling of nostalgia. Oh, you may be wondering what I'm talking about.

Well, I'm Isabella Jackson, for a couple of year I've lived as Isabella Swan. Why that? I was being protected from… Actually, Lots of stuff. While my brother, Percy Jackson, was fighting around. And how did I get back to Forks? After Edward left I went through a rough depression, Jacob helped me a lot, but when duty called (and duty being a fucking war) I went back to Camp Half-Blood to help my brother and friends and all I left for Jacob was a text message saying "We've gotta go. Sorry. Luv ya". Among several things taken place after I went there, three are the most important:

1- We've defeated Kronos

2- As a gift for being brave, the gods gave Me, Percy and Anne eternal life to protect the other demigods. It was more complicated than it sounds, but that's for later.

3- I got over Edward, but the Oracle told me that the real love of my life had been or close than I could imagine, and I never noticed.

Having eternal life, me Percy and Annabeth travelled all around the world. Fighting or just travelling. Sometimes together, other not (sometimes it's kind of hard being close to a couple 24/7). Now 70 years after the war and 72-ish that the Cullen left. We are back to Forks. It is impossible to me not to remember the last time I was here. I got over Edward, but missed the Cullen like hell.

"Everything good here, Bells?" Annabeth asked me moving away from the sing that was, now with the lace, what protected us.

"Yep" I gave her a small smile heading back to the car

"Shall we?" Percy asked after we got inside

"We shall"

Arriving at my old house, I saw the reforms that Annabeth had done. When she said she was going to do some renovations, I thought it would be small things, but apparently the girl couldn't control herself when once she starts something. The house was a lot bigger, an extra room, two extra bathrooms, one for each. The new living room has a huge TV and a video game, the kitchen remained almost the same and on the backyard we had a kind of battlefield so we could do some training. My bedroom was still the same, except for the new computer, a huge closet (not that I needed one) and new blank walls.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already late and Percy and Anne were already sleeping. So I took a shower and as I was brushing my hair I looked at my green eyes on the mirror, it was weird considering that the last time I saw myself on this same mirror they we're brown… A trick from Afrodite so I could look like I was Charlie's daughter. If you're asking yourself about him, he was also a demigod and, unfortunately, died at the battle against Kronos.

I made my way to bed and looked to the window, just to see the same tree that years ago almost always had a Cullen in it.

Next day*

I saw Percy running to get the notebook that he forgot inside the house

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, hurry up" Anne yells "How can he be so slow?"

"I'm asking this to myself since I was born… When you get the answer tell me, please" I said laughing as I watched Percy stumbling on a rock before getting to the car "Finally".

"Oh shut up" he said turning the car on

As we arrived the parking lot of Forks High School I noticed that everything was still the same, maybe a new painting but nothing really different from 70 years ago. We went to the secretary and got our schedules, while I had PE and History with Percy and nothing with Anne, their schedule was almost the same.

"That's so not fair" I mumbled "I'm alone at almost every class"

Annabeth rolled her eyes smiling at my drama. When she was about to say something, a brown eyed and brown haired boy showed up "Good morning, I'm Jonathan James, but you can call me JJ. I'm the director of the school's journal, I came here to help with any doubts about the school" he said in one breath "You, know, since it's almost the middle of the semester. High School is not easy" we smiled… Oh, if he only knew how many times we've been through High School.

"How do you know we're new?" Annie asked curiously

"Well, it is a small town and a small school. News travel fast" he answered shyly "So, what's your first class?" I had Math while Annabeth and Percy had Biology.

"I'm also going to Math, but I can show you where you'll have biology" he said solicitously.

"We appreciate the offer, but I'm sure we can find it. But we would love company at lunch" Percy answered smiling

"Nice. Meet you at the canteen" JJ answered happily.

When we arrived Math class I sat with a girl really shy, but actually a great company. Christina Berg, she reminded me of Angela from when I was Bella Swan. She made me company to Geography class also.

When the bell announcing the lunch rang JJ, Percy and Annabeth we're already at the door.

"So, how's it going your first day till now?" JJ asked us

"So far, so food… Sorry, I'm really hungry" I said making them laugh. We got our food and sat on JJ's table. Apparently he and Christina were already friends. There was also Janine Peters, Gabriel Shaw and Lindsay Turner. Now, not wanting to be mean or anything, but I noticed that Janine and Lindsay were the gossip kind of girl, surely I would be closer to Christina. And Gabriel was the typical player, hiting on me on anyway he could. Percy and Annie seemed amused as they were watching the guy trying to impress me saying something I wasn't paying any attention. He stopped flirting when Janine said

"It looks like you got some attention" We looked at each other confused until she looked across the canteen.

There were they.

Shocked.

The Cullens.

 **Alice's POV**

We returned to Forks about four months ago. We've been gone for enough time so people wouldn't remember us. The first thing we did when we arrived as heading to the Swan residence. But as expected there was no sign of its former owners. Charlie and Bella. See, last time we've been here, I was still thinking that all my love for her was just the friendship that I thought we were going to have. She was Edward's mate and Jasper was mine, right? Wrong. A few years after we left, Jasper found Michelle and knew she was his true mate. That left me thinking about what me and Bella could have been if I knew he wasn't my mate. But she was Edward's anyway, yeah? I don't know. This kept running through my head every day, but I never let Edward read my thoughts about her.

"So, who are the new students?" Emmet asked as we were entering the school

"I don't know… Actually I didn't see a thing" I answered confused. Why didn't I see them?

"Mutts?" Rosalie asked sniffing the air "No, no wet dog smell"

"I think we'll just have to figure it out" Edward said in his moody voice.

I had the first class with two of the new students, Percy and Annabeth. I noticed that they we're a couple, but looked like humans, smelled like humans and acted like humans. So there was no reason for me not being able to see them coming. I heard Percy had a sister, but couldn't get the name.

As we left for lunch, Edward was confused at the table "I couldn't read any of the two new guys" he said clearly irritated "That's not normal, the only one I was not able to read was…" silence.

We heard people whispering louder and figured they were arriving. "Here they come" Michelle said smirking

They entered together and shock was the only thing we all felt. They were unaware to anything in the cafeteria, until Janine pointed at us.

And there she was. Pale skin, brown hair, but this time almost black and… green eyes?

Who the hell is this and why does she look like Bella?

 **Bella's POV**

"Bella…" Percy said slowly, knowing all the history. But also letting them hear my name. Not five seconds after we saw them, Edward got up and walked towards us.

"Bella, is this really you?" He asked

"Edward… Such a long time" I answered faking a smile and turning back to my table. I felt a cold hand touching my shoulder "Do. Not. Touch. Me"

"Wait, you know each other?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep, he is Bella's ex-boyfriend and he's not welcome anywhere near her, so get out, Cullen" Annabeth said looking at him

"Bella, please. Let's go outside, we need to talk about this" he pointed to Percy and Annie

"No, we don't. Go away" I answered.

"Bella…" he started

"She told you to go" Percy stood up looking Edward right in the eyes, and tension was pairing between them.

"Bro, calm down. Please." I said putting my hand on his shoulder "C'mon, let's go outside"

All the Cullens, me, Percy and Annie went to the parking lot and kept looking at each other for some time until Edward said "Do you mind telling me how you're still alive?"

"Yes, I actually do" I answered "You left, so it's none of your business"

"Bella… Please. Don't be like this" I heard Alice say and looked at her. She still looked the same. _Of course, dumbass._

"Don't be like this?" Percy said "Do any of you know through how much pain she's been because of you all?"

"Love, calm down" Annie said "We're still at school"

Percy sighed and looked at me "We can go away if you want to. Just say it" he said ignoring the Cullens looking at us

"No" Alice said quickly "You can't go; you just came back. We don't even know what happened. Why are you different, why are you the same, how are you alive? I have many questions and I want answers"

"Look here, you little…" Annabeth started

"Annie, no." I said, somehow I still liked Alice, even after being left by her brother and her and all the family I thought I had. I didn't want anyone talking to her with the wrong tone. I looked at them. Avoiding Edward in anyway I could. I was about to talk when the bell rang.

"Look, Bella" Edward said and I felt my jaw clenching in angry "Please come to our house after school, there's a lot to catch up, apparently"

"I will not" I said

"Yes, we will" said Annabeth

"What?" me and Percy scream at the same time

"We need to solve this. For good or for bad. I feel like the messy hair guy won't leave Bella alone if we don't" she said looking at us.

"Ok, after school. I still remember the way" I said going to class

During all the other classes all I could think about was _How the fuck am I going to solve this without telling them the truth?_

As soon as all the classes finished we went to the parking lot and the Cullens were already expecting for us.

"I can go with you, if you want" Edward said looking at me giving me the crooked smile I used to love

"I don't" I said going to the car with Percy and Annabeth. I showed Percy the way and after fifteen minutes we were standing in the front of the Cullen house.

Well, this was going to be terrible.

 **So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: I do not own twilight**

 **A/N 2: Sorry for my bad english**

 **A/N 3: Thanks for all the favorites**

 **A/N 4: Enjooooy**

 **B** **ella's POV**

There was I. Standing in front of 8 vampires, and between my brother and my sister-in-law. I could feel the tension as we stared each other. Carlisle was the first to break the silence

"So, Bella, how are you?" he asked politely

"I'm fine, Carlisle" I answered "But we both know that I'm not here to answer this"

Anything he was going to say was cut by Edward "Do you care to answer how are you alive?"

"Not being dead" I answered making Percy and Annie laugh. I noticed Emmett and Alice smirking.

"Bella, love, don't make this hard" he said

"Ok. First, don't call my sister "love"" Percy stood up "Second, that's the answer to your question. She's alive, because she's not dead"

"I think what he wanted to ask was. How you're not old? Last time we checked you were still human. I didn't see you coming here, Edward cannot read the thoughts of any of you. So... What are you? "Alice blurted not even breathing (not that she needed)

"Well. Last time you checked, from my accounts, was 72 years ago. A lot can happen in 72 years" Annabeth said

"As for what we are... It's not like we can tell you" Percy said putting his hands on his pockets

"And about your visions. Well, when we decided to come to Forks we knew it was... Dangerous. You couldn't see us because we didn't know if we were going to make it out alive" I said looking to her

"Bella, dear. What are you talking about? How dangerous can a trip to Forks be?" Esme asked kindly, and I could see worry in her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't? Bella knows what we are. We should know what she is. What you all are, any of you can be a danger to us" Rosalie clearly not caring for the answer

"Well, I already knew what you were. Actually I asked Annabeth here" I told her pointing to Annabeth "And I'm Sorry I wish I could tell you... You know what? Actually, I do not. You left me" I looked at Edward "Alone, in the forest. You broke my heart. You broke _me._ And took people I considered as family with you. And none of you tried to say goodbye. It took months for me to put me back together. And it wasn't even me, they putted me back together" I looked to Percy and Annabeth "I became a zombie for months, I did not eat or sleep. When I came back to them, they thought I was sick… And now, with me being over it, but still remembering I don't think that after all of this I own any explanations to any of you." By that point my voice was trembling

"We didn't want to go" Alice said looking at me "But..."

"But what? Edward made you leave? He against 7. No, he against 6. This one was not with you that time. But you left anyway, so don't give me a "We wanted to stay but..." Because I am not falling for this one" I looked to the new girl at the coven "Who she is anyway?"

"I'm Michelle, Jasper's mate, nice to meet you." She said and I looked right to Alice who was looking at the ground

"I..." I wanted to comfort her, but I was still hurt enough to want to stay away. Percy saw the confusion in my eyes

"Look. We're sorry that we can't tell you anything. But your secret is safe with us, alright? We will not be in your way, and we hope you don't be in ours" He said

"You're saying that we can't be... friends?" Alice asked and I could see her heart breaking

"We..." I sighed "Yes, we can try"

"What?" Annabeth and Percy looked at me like I had three hands and four eyes

"Calm down you two" I told them "I'm not forgiving any of them. But I'm saying we can try to start again"

Percy sighed heavily and I knew we were going to have a talk once we got home. Any thoughts of how this talk was going to me were stopped when I felt a tiny body hugging me.

"Alice, dear... "Any complains Carlisle was about to do were stopped when I hugged her back

"I missed you" she said smiling like I was her favorite person in the world. I did not have an answer for that. Once again, Percy saved me

"We've got to go" he said heading to the door.

"Thanks for having us. I hope we don't have any trouble" Annabeth completed and took my hand to go out, but we were stopped by cold hands mine.

"I want to talk to you in private" Edward gave me a crooked smile, probably thinking I would fall for it again... So wrong.

"No" his hand let mine go and he looked down, not caring at all I went to the car before he could say Anything

The drive home was deadly silent. Once we got home I sat on the couch and Annie started

"Do you care to tell me what the hell are you thinking? "We can try" are you crazy? "

"No. Annie, calm down. I understand how you're feeling. I don't… I just… I couldn't… I…" had no idea of what I was talking about

"You could not say no to the pixie one" Percy said "Bella, how long?"

"Yes, I couldn't. How long what?"

"Yeah, how long wha… Oh… Ooooooh" Annie exchanged a look with Percy and understood something I did not

"What?" I asked

"Can't you see?" Percy smirked

"Oh, Mr. I see everything. What is so obvious to both of you that is so oblivious to me?"

"We're not telling, you'll have to find out by yourself" Annabeth had an amused grin on her face, probably having fun with my confusion.

I was going to protest but my complaint was broken by a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Percy asked as I headed to the door.

"Not really" Annie answered as I opened it

 **Alice's POV**

"Alice, please, stop being so overwhelmingly happy. It is making me agitated" Jasper cried as I was walking (almost dancing really) around the living room

"I can't!" I answered still smiling after the hug I gave Bella

"I can't get why you're so happy. She didn't forgive us. She doesn't even want to talk to me" Edward murmured

"Edward, for what I can see, you want her back. But she clearly does not want that, Bella finally grew up and stopped being Edward Edward around you. So get over it, if much, you're going to be friends" Rosalie looked at him with… concern, maybe. She was proud of Bella, for what I could notice.

"I will never give up on her" he growled and said something else but my attention was totally directed to a vision… Actually just blurs

 _Bella, Percy and Annabeth talking about something. The door knocking. Bella opening it._

 _Darkness._

 _Bella's future vanished._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey, guys, I'm sorry for the wait. College stuff is taking all my time, and I was robbed. So the chapter that was in my phone was gone. But anyways, here you have it.** **Enjoy.**

 **Bella POV**

When I opened the door, there was Jacob. The same Jacob I knew. My best friend. My sun. My Jake. His eyes filled with anger… Until he looked at me. When he did that, the anger was replaced with confusion, happiness and, the worst… Pain.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice trembling

"Hey… Jake" I half smiled "Want to come in?"

""Want to come in"? That's what you have to say to me? After 72 years?" he asked with anger

"Ooooh, Bella, bad start" Percy said behind me catching Jacob's attention

"And who are you?" he was now looking at Percy, who stopped smiling

"Uh. I think that Annie is calling me. Good luck, Bellsie." He ran upstairs but came back looking kind of serious "If anything happens, scream and we'll come."

Now there was just Jacob and I. He was still standing at the door

"So, let's go for a walk. I'll explain everything I can to you" I told him closing the door behind me "First. Any questions?" I asked as we started to walk

"How are you alive? You're not a leech, but you and… Whoever he was, were smelling like one. But now is fading and you smell like yourself… And ocean" he said

"I… Can't tell how I am alive. But I am not a vampire, if that's what you want to know" I answered calmly

"Then why…" He suddenly stopped walking "You've been with _them_?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I didn't know they were here, if I did I wouldn't have come back. We found out today that they were back and they wanted to talk to me about… Well. The same as you" I said stopping in front of him

"So, you would never come back for me, huh?" He asked, pain filled his voice

"That's not what I meant, Jake…" I started

"Yes, it is. You left a text message for me, Bella. When I read it, I ran to your house but you were gone. So had Charlie. You left me, Bella. I thought I was your best friend. I thought you…" he sighed "But I should have imagined"

"Jake. I am so sorry. I promise that I am not doing it again but… I can't tell why I left. Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to tell?" I asked

"Oh, no. You are not using my words against me, Bella" He said

"Oh, yes. I am. If you figure out on your own. I'll explain to you. But, otherwise, you'll know nothing. I'm alive and healthy, that's what you need to know. I really want to be your best friend again, but if all you want is answers. I'm out" I started making my way back home

"Bella, come here. Ok, I won't ask anything. You tell me what you want to" He held me by the hand. I looked in his eyes and I saw he was being sincere. He was being Jacob.

"Ok. So, first of all, Percy is my brother…" I said as we started walking again, this time, away from my house

 **Alice POV**

"Alice, calm down" Rosalie said

"Calm down? Bella's future disappeared half an hour ago and you are telling me to calm down?" She didn't answer

"I'm going after her" Edward started heading to the door, but Emmet stopped him

"Bro, she and her family would not like that. Those guys kind of… hate you." he told putting his hand on Edward's shoulder

"Then I am going" I said and catching everyone's attention. Jasper gave me a confused yet knowing look

Carlisle was going to say something but Jasper was faster "Go, but be careful. She still… angry. I don't want you being hurt"

I nodded and ran to her house.

As I arrived the distinct smell of mutt filled my nose, but I heard nothing. No one was inside the house. My worry just got bigger as I waited for one more hour and no one showed up. My thoughts were interrupted by my cellphone

"Alice. Anything about Bella?" Carlisle asked me, I could hear worry in his voice even If he was trying so hard not to show it

"Well. Nothing. When I arrived, the house was smelling like mutt, but nothing that proves that they were attacked." I sighed "Where is she, dad?"

"I… I think I know how we can discover that"

 **Bella's POV**

After a good talk, Jacob invited us to a bonfire at La Push. From the old pack there were still Jacob, Leah and Seth. And two new Kids, Nicholas and Brendon. Nicholas has curly hair and looks a bit like a kid, but he was almost eighteen. While Brendon was an adult, he was 20 but just phased after The Cullens arrived.

"25 on your brother" Jake told me laughing. I watched as Percy had 16 marshmallows in his mouth, and Seth had 15

"25 on Seth" I replied seeing Percy looking at me with a "Challenge Accepted" look and I put my tong out for him

Annie stopped talking to Leah to tell me "If he starts feeling like crap because he had to much sugar, he will sleep in your room"

I was about to reply when my phone rang. _Weird, No one other than Percy, Annie and the people from the camp have my number._ As expected, it was an unknown number. I stood up and went a little far from the fire

"Bella, are you okay? Not that I'm spying on you. But, I had a vision, well, mostly just blurs of you and your family and then all of you suddenly disappeared. And, I know it is kind of a privacy invasion, but I went to your house and you were not there, and I waited and waited and waited. And none of you showed up so Carlisle got your number for me and here I am. Calling you just to… I don't know…"

"Wow, Alice. Calm down a bit" I laughed, _she's cute when she's nervous… Wait. What?_ "I'm in La Push. I figured that a friend of mine was still alive after all these years and we are hanging out a little"

"She's with the mutts?" I heard Edward scream and rolled my eyes

When I was about to complain about his drama queen drama Emmet was faster "Oh, C'mon, Dude. Shush. They never hurted us, and we are their natural enemies. Why would they hurt them?"

"They are…" anything he was about to say stopped as I just hear the sound of the wind.

"Sorry, I had to get out of there. He would keep going and I want to hear you. Are you sure you're safe?" Alice asked

"Yeah. Jake would never hurt me. But if it would calm you down. I can call you when I get home" I answered

"I'd like that" I could notice that she was smiling by the tone of her voice and that made me smile too

I came back to the fire and Percy was with his famous "I'm a bad loser face" while Seth was with an award winner smile talking to Brendon

"So, I take you owe me 25 Bucks, huh?" I Sat at Jacob's side

"Yeah. Never thoughts Seth could put 28 marshmallows in his mouth… Hour bro got 26, though" he answered

"That's new. He only lasted 23 before"

We went home after about two hours or so. It was already eleven when we got home and I just went right to bed and slept. Not forgetting to type a message to Alice saying "To tired to talk. But, I'm home and Alive. See ya tomorrow"

 ****Next day****

When we got out of the car on the school parking lot, I instantly felt tiny arms hugging me as Alice's scent filled my nose.

"Let's go Ann" Percy whispered with a funny voice

"Morning to you too, Alice" I said hugging her back

"Sorry. I was… Well. I was still worried" she admitted moving away a little but her arms still around my neck

I rolled my eyes and looked at her "I already told you that I am ok. Jake would never harm me"

"Hm. If you trust the dog. I think I can manage to do" she smiled and I couldn't help but look at her mouth. And just on that moment I noticed how close we were. When I looked back at her eyes, she was looking at my mouth too, her eyes slightly darker. And then… The bell rang. Scaring both of us, which made us separate from each other.

"I…Uh… should… Class" I muttered heading towards the school but a cold small hand stopped me

"Wait" Alice said getting closer to my face and I felt her lips on my cheek giving me a little kiss "Have a good day"

I blushed and nodded entering the building where Percy was at the door waiting for me

He laughed of my expression "Let's go, sis" he said putting his arm on my shoulder

 _What the hell was that?_

 **Alice POV**

It was the last class of the day and I was still smiling. _And, yes, I may be stupid that I'm smiling for just a kiss on her cheek. But I love this warm feeling she gives me._

"So it seems like we have a new pair here" Coach Patrick said and everybody turned to see Bella and Percy entering the gym

"Isabella and Percy Jackson, sir" Percy said putting his and Bella's bag on the bleachers

"Well, Mr and Miss Jackson. You should know that you don't make PE in jeans. Go change as we wait for you" the coach told them

They went to the restrooms and after some minutes they came back in shorts.

"No Coats too" Patrick said once the got out

They looked at each other and took the coats out. And then the whispering began.

"Holy shit, she/he have a tattoo, that's fucking hot" was the most of it

Both of them had a trident tattoo on the right forearm.

"Oooh, Bellsie. I didn't know you were the rebel kind of girl" Emmet grinned and she roller her eyes

"Sush, Emmett" she smiled

"Okay, silence everyone. Today we're playing dodgeball. Cullen, Jackson. Choose your teams" the Coach said

"Hmm… Which Cullen and Which Jackson, sir?" Percy asked looking annoyed

"The boys, go"

After the team choice, the game started and, for my surprise, Bella was not the first one to be hit. Actually, now there was just me, Emmett, she and Percy. We were trying to hit them at the same time but they had a synchrony that I've never seen.

"Em, I'll pretend to throw the ball on her and we both throw on him" I whispered fast and he laughed

As I lifted my hand up I saw Bella get ready to dodge and then she noticed where my hand was going

"Bro, look out" she said but it was too late and my ball hit Percy "Shit"

We didn't give her time to think and each one threw a ball at her. Then she did a thing that the Bella I knew would never would (not that surviving this game was something like that) she threw herself at the ball, holding one and using it to rebut the other that went directly to Emmett's arm, he was too surprised to doge.

"So, it seems that it's just me and you" I said smiling

"Yes, it does"

"This is going to be good" Emmett and Percy said at the same time with grins on their faces

I stood still trying to see the decisions Bella would make, during the game it was hard because there were too many decisions to look, but with one person alone was so much easier. The vision hit me, she was going to throw it in my head and I easily dodged throwing one ball back at her that also dodged. And we kept this way, I saw her doing it, dodged, attacked back and she dodged. But then, she did a so Bella decision (That's how I call the last hour decisions) she held the ball I threw and shot it back at me, once she saw to where I was dodging she threw the other one she was holding. Hitting my arm.

"YES" Percy ran to her and lifted her up, while Emmett was clapping hand and the other students looked astonished

"Nice game" she said once he putted her down and headed to the restroom

"You know that if I was with my real velocity, I would win this" I told her pouting

"Don't be a bad loser, Alice" she replied "and put that pout back in"

"I'm not pouting" I said making her laugh and hug me.

"Such a silly you are" she told me and kissed my forehead before heading to the bathroom

And I froze. Smiling like an idiot. For some minutes before Emmett passed his arm on my shoulders and we started heading home

"You gotta work on that face of yours, Edward will notice" he said

 _What?_


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later

BELLA'S POV

If you're a demigod and you're all by yourself when a Chimera attacks you, do not try to fight it alone. Or else you'll end up running in the middle of the forest and thinking "Why the fuck am I so stupid?"

You may be wondering what I'm talking about. Well...

****Flashback (The beginning of the day)****

It was finally Friday. Unfortunately Percy's and Annie's anniversary or something like that I actually stopped paying attention after year 25, so I had to go alone to the school. That meaning everybody was going to ask me where they were, and, worst, Percy was not around to talk to me when Edward tried something. Yes, he didn't stop trying. And as soon as I got out of the car, he noticed that my family was not with me

"Good morning, Bella" Edward said with his crooked smile "I see your brother and sister-in-law didn't come today"

"Yeah. Morning" I answered walking to the school

"So, I was wondering if..." he started again

"Edward, please don't. I won't go out with you and I won't come back to you."

"But you said you'd give it a shot" I stopped and looked at him

"To being friends, Edward. When I said that I could try anything with you and your family, it was just friendship"

"But..."

"There's no but" I stopped anything he could say and started walking back to the school. Once I entered the hall I noticed a small body by my side

"So he didn't give up yet" Alice said smiling and making me smile back

"Nop, and I don't know for how much time I can handle. I swear to you I'll just give up school and stay locked at home if it means that he will give up" I said sincerely. She looked kind of bothered and was going to say something but was hit by a vision and only came back to reality when the bell rang

"See you at lunch" she murmured

"But what did you see?" I said but she was already gone

I went normally to all the classes and there I was sitting on my usual lunch table with my usual friends and noticing that Alice was saying something to her brothers and seeming worried

"Bella, did you hear a word of what I said?" Lindsay asked, she was probably gossiping about some couple or some boy

"No, sorry" I answered

"So, I was in the hall just coming for lunch and this weird guy just showed up. He couldn't barely stay on his feet, and I swear I heard him talking about some guy named Pavilion" she told us

"Pavilion sure is a weird name" Gabriel said and smiled to me, he was starting to get into my nerves. He is the type of guy that thinks that you can win a girl just from persistence. And talking about him, he got closer to me "So, Bella, I was wondering if..."

"Hey, Bells, ready for our Physics class?" Alice asked messing with my hair "Hey, guys"

Gabriel seemed helpless, but before he could take any action, the bell rang and I stood up as soon as I could to go to class. Me and Alice walked through the halls in silence till I broke it

"Thank you for what you did there"

"No problem, he would insist more than you would like to" she said calmly as we sat and the teacher arrived. The class went normally until I felt Alice's body get tense. She was having a vision in the middle of the class. Shit. Shit.

"Isabella Jackson" a weird voice called me on the door and there he was, I could see by far he was not human. He was more than 7 foot tall and had a weird beard. I felt Alice's hand on mine, and gave a reassuring smile

"Teacher can I talk to my uncle?" I asked letting her hand go

"Yes, you can"

The guy went out all the way from the school and to the forest nearby. While walking I sent Percy a message, yes we used cellphones when we were in supposedly safe cities

"Who are you?" I asked and the guy just made some weird noises while his body started to change, I put my hand in my pocket and feel ánkyra (Anchor) there still in its pen form. I kept looking while his body changed showing a form of Chimera. And as soon as his body was finished transforming he jumped in my direction I soon jumped in another way and took off the lid of my pen and it changed to my usual sword. The thing about Chimeras is that they are fucking heavy and have a pretty good reflex so I had to fight with calm and precision. I attacked and it soon jumped with its tail putting me to the ground. We stayed like that till I got tired. And that thing noticed so he jumped in me and I could not dodge, I felt the heavy body hit me and its teeth try to sink in my shoulder. I took advantage of that surprise it had not being able to hurt me and made a little cut his body. A thing about being immortal is that the gods made sure that we were resistant to almos everything, including monsters. That being said I started running deeper in the forest so no student would come here, while I was running it started to rain. Of course it would rain in Forks. Wait, the rain is water, water is good.

********End of Flashback**********

And here I am stopping near a river so I can try to drown this motherfucker. I stopped and heard his footsteps coming closer, when he was close enough I made the water hold It and threw him inside the river making the flow keeping him inside for time enough to kill him. I sat just calming down when the monster jumped from the water making me roll to the side, It noticed I was unarmed because Anchor was thrown away with its landing. Shit, this would take some time to come back to my pocket. It kept attacking me and I kept dodging until Its tail rolled around me and the snake was starting to squeeze me as hard as it could. I made an effort to put my hand inside my pocket and there was my life saver I threw off the lid of it with my thump and it grew cutting the snake, with a fast jump and using its surprise in my advantage I stuck my sword in it watching it turn to dust. In some point of the fight it had stopped raining and I was tired like hell, I found the lid of Anchor and put it back in my pocket and was about to jump in the water to get some energy when I hear

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked making me turn around and see all the Cullen family there.

Ok. Now I'm screwed.


End file.
